Si No Talvez Pretty Cures
Pretty Cure (プリキュア Purikyua), also known as PreCure, is a franchise that spreads across 16 series, two of which being sequels. Nina Atsuiaka and Diana Aoyama have made 15 fanseries, two of which also being sequels, all of which belong to Si No Talvez. Here are the Cures. Happy Happy Pretty Cure! Happy Happy Pretty Cure! is the very first season of the anime. It is inspired by both Smile Pretty Cure and Yes! Pretty Cure 5 loosely, and Guardian Angels of the Sky by Yousei A. Sina as well. This 2016 anime is about 5 girls finding charms and living up to expectations. Its FoPC wiki page is here and its OVA FoPC wiki page is here. * Mariko Ito - Cure Glitter * Misaki Kagome - Cure Blaze * Kaede Ueda - Cure Twirl * Junko Mori - Cure Terra * Sayuri Mori - Cure Seashell * Ren Hatakenaka - Cure Belladonna Pretty Cure La La La! The 2017 anime about 4 girls in sports and music clubs trying to be friends but failing miserably. Page. * Tsukiko Abe - Cure Harper * Ran Yamaguchi - Cure Caper * Aika Takahashi - Cure Gyrate * Yoshiko Nishiyama - Cure Groove Pretty Cure of the Stars The 2018 anime about a boy and a girl dealing with bullying and rumors by fighting monsters to save their school and also the whole galaxy, while falling in love. * Miyako Hayakawa - Cure Luna * Shoji Jasmine - Cure Sol Chojo Gensho Pretty Cure! The 2019 anime about 4 girls starting a business to fight ghosts. After Slimer the Green Ghost came around, things have gotten a little weird. This series is "currently running" and is of most importance to me right now. * Keiko Ideguchi - Cure Starlight * Chie Nagai - Cure Hexerei * Rei Yoshihara - Cure Fantasma * Kokoro Eida - Cure Amina * Kimi Ogura - Cure Horror * Spectral Pretty Cure - Evil versions of the CGPC. * Masumi Tominaga - Cure Nihongo * Chan Lei - Cure Critical Sparkly Pretty Cure! The 2020 anime about a girl wanting to become a doctor but is startled by 5 girls, an annoying dog, and a hot boy to become a Pretty Cure. * Kana Momokira - Cure Alpha * Fumiko Aoyama - Cure Birds * Hanami Kikuchi - Cure Shimmer * Mari Murata - Cure Mystère * Ayaka Tanaka - Cure Phoenix * Nanami Matsuoka - Cure Specter Fantastic Pretty Cure! The 2021 anime about 6 girls fighting the forces of evil with the power of friendship, and also learning it along the way. * Sumiko Fukase - Cure Beginning * Cure Amare * Cure Integrity * Cure Target * Cure Hope * Cure Cœur Pretty Cure 1.5 The 2022 anime about 5 girls trying to stop malware, and getting away from personal problems in the process. Get it? Process? * Veronica Hayes - Cure GB * Darlene Delgado - Cure Moment * Matilda Gonzalez - Cure Astral * Lily Schoening - Cure Superstar * Trinity Hirsch - Cure Forever Rainbow Sugar Pretty Cure The 2023 series about 5 girls. I don't know what they do. I think this one is the series where they do nothing, at least Heartbreaker Pretty Cure has roller derby. * Elizabeth Tillison - Cure Sprinkle * Stephanie Almanza - Cure Fleurs * Clarissa Wilkinson - Cure Colour * Dorothy Vernadeau - Cure Bakery * Kaylee Goudswaard - Cure Fantasy Futari wa Pretty Cure: The Next Step The 2024 series about Cure White from the original Pretty Cure series starting a brand new Pretty Cure team and eventually passing the torch to them. * Honoka Yukishiro - Cure White * Hikari Kujou - Shiny Luminous * Nagisa Misumi - Cure Black * Tamako Kitamura - Cure Yin * Yukiko Minami - Cure Yang * Mitsuko Kobayashi - Lunima Regenbogen Pretty Cure! The 2025 series about 8 girls that are friends and they like each other for their differences. * Rosemary Himura - Cure Hellfire * Clementine Apfelsine - Cure Vistosa * Xanthe Gelbon - Cure Sunflower * Olive Verde - Cure Gloria * Lapis Asturias - Cure Sirène * Heather Schwein - Cure Azalea * Raven Nimmermehr - Cure Midnight * Gwendolyn Kristall - Cure Winter Pretty Cure RPM Yeah Pretty Cure Nightmare Fantasy The 2027 series about a girl that can see the future, and also her friends. Filled with movie references, especially for the Matrix... for some reason. * Emma Monday - Cure Destiny * Mio Tsukuda - Cure Sublimity * Jade Yukimura - Cure Clarity * Claramay Monday - Cure Serendipity * Poppy Koizumi - Cure Desire * Lynae Blau - Cure Virtue Pretty Cure Forever The 2028 series about 4 girls that are friends. * Yui Nagashima - Cure Equity * Mira Lanner - Cure Unity * Anna Yamane - Cure Eager * Mei Takamoto - Cure Tranquility Butterfly Pretty Cure�� The 2029 series about some girls that lived in the past. They were Pretty Cures way before Cures like Cure Flower and Cure Serendipity showed up, but I'm not sure about Cure Lumiere, who is SUPER old. The first series directed by Diana Samui. * Mekani Hekekia - Cure Kiss * Gabriela Espina - Cure Crush * Misty - Cure Angelic * Heidi Lindsey - Cure Beloved * Dylan London - Rapture * Ally - Engage The Fresh Pretty Cure of Clover Town The 2030 series about Rio and Setsuro and their friends. * Rio Mikoshiba - Cure Ruby * Setsuro Aizawa - Cure Rasp * Minato Enomoto - Cure Dragon * Hisana Hanai - Cure Gala * Ceres - Cure Granate Love Blossom Pretty Cure * Akina Sasaki - Cure Croissance - Akina is a shy girl that likes to garden but she is in the average studying field. Her theme color is pink and her mascot buddy is Risukuma. * Arana Tanabata - Cure Rayonner - Arana is a somber girl that is really sad in the Summer. Her mascot buddy is Okayuki. * Serian Watanabe - Cure Baisse - Seiran is a playful girl but that means she gets hurt a lot. Her mascot buddy is Torira. * Yuuka Yonaga - Cure Tempest - I guess Yuuka represents the calm before the storm. Her mascot buddy is Haretagi. Sakasama Pretty Cure! I'm not sure which one will be Pretty Cures or not so here's the cast The Kids * Juichi/Ichigo - I think she's psychic. * Amagai Hibiki - They go missing. * Shimada Aguri, Seto Aeri, some other character that doesn't have a name - They try to find Hibiki. * Amagai Shinobu - Hibiki's older brother. * Seto Ahana - Aeri's older sister. The Adults * Chibana Shiori - A sherrif guy. * Amagai Kazue - The mother of Hibiki and Shinobu. Beautiful Bliss Pretty Cure * Aimi Makita - Cure Darling - Glitter Love * Momona Date - Cure Splitz - Glitter Rose * Asami Arima- Cure Daisy - Glitter Daisy * Haruhi Doi - Cure Charm - Glitter Soul * Mayu Furusawa - Cure Essence - Glitter Aurora * Aria - Cure Prism - Glitter Prism * Peony??? - Cure Peony? - Glitter Peony? Heartbreaker Pretty Cure! * Faith Williams - Cure Heartache * Parker Taylor - Cure Distress * Luka Mongeau - Cure Strain * Arianne Chapdelaine - Cure Expiry * Maya Beaupré - Cure Apologia Other Movie Exclusive Characters Here are some exclusives. * Cure Inferno, in the fake 2017 Dream Stars movie * Cure Pastel, in the Sparkly Pretty Cure! movie Retired Concepts Retired Cures that will never see the light of day. * Lila Violette - Cure Montagne - A cure from Regenbogen. * Breyann Taylor - Cure Dynamite * Tilisha Garrett - Cure Splash * Natasha Winston - Cure Daylight * Nikelie Lucas - Cure Argent * Eva Cambeiro - Cure Remedy - Beryann, Tilisha, Natasha, Nikelie, and Eva are all from a retired series.